Axel Uchiha
''' Axel Uchiha '''or simply '''Axel '''is the son of Ian Uchiha and Katie Hyuga and the first out of 5 other siblings, he is also the reincarnation of Indra Uchiha. As well as all of this he is a 16 year old Jonin from the Hidden Leaf village, apart of Team Kemono. Appearance Axel is usually depicted as having somewhat long, blue hair with two long bangs that frame his face and a bunch of other small bangs that fall down on his forehead. He has black pupils which make it look like he has no apparent irises, though he does. For clothing, he usually wears a grey high collar zip up jacket that resembles his previous shirt, but instead is a different color and is, zip up. On his waist he wears a tied around orange waist cape thing that is held on by an orange knot; and for pants he wears normal shinobi pants. He also has two arm bands with the same orange covering as the knot, and it has seals on the bottom. For footwear he just wears normal sandals. When his byakugan is activated, veins buldge around Axel's temples and his eyes turn white with a lavender tint. With his sharingan activated, Axel's eyes turn red while gaining two rings, one surrounding the pupil and the other more spread apart. The second ring holds the current number of tomoe he has obtained. Currently, he has only obtained one, and is training to earn more. Axel also has the ability to activate his byakugan in one eye and his sharingan in the other. Personality Axel is a pretty straight forward individual who isn't afraid to speak his mind, even if it does offend some people. Axel can get annoyed pretty easily and will often burst out and insult the person who annoyed him. Axel is a fairly kind individual despite his easily annoyed personality, and is usually willing to help anyone in need. He is extremely protective towards his siblings and especially his little brothers Katu and Samo and sticks up for them often if they are picked on and such things like that. History Axel was born as the first child to Ian Uchiha and Katie Hyuga. Axel was treated well as a child, but wasn't really spoiled either. Axel was taught to respect his parents and never disgrace them in anyway. He grew to love his family and to help protect his siblings no matter the situation. When he was only five, Axel had lost his friend Noka in a small battle against theives who attacked the leaf, this caused Axel to awaken his sharingan. Axel had been friends with his cousin Kaji Uzumaki and his other cousin Itami Uchiha since he was only five years old and eventually the latter of them grew to be his best friend and most trusted comrade. Axel spent lots of time with his little brother Katu and he still does to this very day. Jutsu and Special Abilities Axel, as a product of both the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan is considered a prodigy for his extreme skill far beyond that of a normal genin. Axel is a large user of the taijutsu style Gentle fist due to his Hyuga heritage and prefers it over the strong fist style of taijutsu. Axel is also a large user of flame techniques since his Uchiha clan heritage, and that is also the reason for his large use of genjutsu. Ninjutsu Axel is a large user of the fire style line of techniques due to his Uchiha heritage, but he also uses Lightning Style as one of his main styles because of it's raw power and aftershock. Axel is extremely skilled in ninjutsu as he was trained personally by his father so that he can skillfully use it for both offensive and defensive purposes. Kenjutsu Axel is a large user of kenjutsu as his father was in his teen years. Axel has been trained by both his father and his uncle Crao Uchiha, who still uses kenjutsu to this day and is regarded as one of the most skilled kenjutsu users in history. Genjutsu Axel is a large user of genjutsu as he is a uchiha and commonly uses it along with his own sharingan. Axel has been trained to both use genjutsu and to counter it. Axel is well prepared to counter genjutsu with his own, and is currently training to become a well known user of it. Taijutsu Axel is a large user of taijutsu as he is a Hyuga and commonly uses it along with his own byakugan. Axel has been trained heavily by his cousin Hikari, his uncle Nejian, and his mother Katie. Axel heavily uses gentle fist to internally damage one's chakra pathway system and prefers it over strong fist as he sees that gentle fist gives a greater effect. Ninjutsu techniques Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu Barrage Fire Style: Burning Flames of Fury Lightning Style: Bolt of Blood Lightning Style: Lightning Ball Jutsu Chidori Lightning Style: Electricity Flare Rasengan Kenjutsu Techniques Blade of Blood Blade of Electricity Shocking Slash Stunning Slash of Fury Genjutsu Techniques Stare of Life Stare of Death Stunning Gaze Glare of Fear Taijutsu Techniques Blowing Palm 8 Trigrams: 16 Palms 8 Trigrams: 32 Palms Stats Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Human Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Sarutobi Clan Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Jonin